


Stirring Coffee with Milk along with You

by kiIIua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Forgive me for my grammar and spelling since it's shit.), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Boy!Saihara(Past Memory), Cafe AU, Classmates to friends to lovers, College, Cyborg!Kiibo, Dates, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is so old they have a fucking job, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, I just wanted to put in as many ideas I can to make this fluffy for you all., Kissing, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, One Shot, Other, Purity, car crash, coffee dates, oumasai, spring magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiIIua/pseuds/kiIIua
Summary: A raven-haired male was at least a worker at a cafe only to meet up with a purple haired male who seems to be buying coffee here all day. What was his message to the poor detective anyways? He will never know. Ouma, on the other hand, has his own reasons why he wanted to meet up the sleeping beauty that will serve his next upcoming order. His love and heart.





	Stirring Coffee with Milk along with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinomiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/gifts).



> SUGA THIS IS A GIFT FOR YOU-! And my grammar and spelling mistake shit is bad I know you grammar police.
> 
> This is only a one shot and nothing else.

Day 6. 2XX9. April_

This was only the starting point of the detective going up towards his new job. He was now a waiter in Saishuu Gakuen Cafe which he was glad to be accepted into. Although being a detective and also being a waiter is quite an annoyance when it comes to the raven haired male. Currently, to state the life he is in right now, he is only taking a cup of tea every single day in order to wake his golden eyes up. His eyes were droning all over the area with a soft sigh exhaling out of his throat.

He didn't know how to explain it now. But introductions first. His name was Shuuichi Saihara, the heir of the Saihara agency which focused on solving crimes and issues that is happening in the world. He is also the nephew of Akuma Saihara who is now the retired heir of the Saihara agency. Saihara can only rub his golden eyes as he glanced above at the pale white ceiling above him.

The male didn't want to do some work today. All he wanted to do is to read quietly and patiently as time passes by. Although life requires survival and not patience and time so the detective arose from the mattresses he hid in and took a glance at a mirror. His raven hair was flying all over the place along with his eyes is taking the time to process all of this at once. Then he averted his eyes towards the calendar that is right next to the mirror. It was a plain calendar with red and white colors along with a blue sharpie marking around the date. The marker was around the number 7 in September. It was Saihara's birthday.

Don't get the detective wrong here. It may be his birthday but he barely even have anyone to celebrate it with. Well, he did have friends to celebrate it with but it didn't last long due to that incident that just happened in his life during high school. Want a review? Take in a deep death and we go back to see the past that the beloved detective holds.

( Flashback )

" Hey, Shuuichi. " A soft voice spoke out as the detective averted his attention towards the source of the voice.

Saihara can only softly smiled before letting his hand wave in the air. " Amami-kun... " He responded quietly.

Amami smiled lightly before kissing Saihra gently on the forehead which Saihara flinched on. That can only cause the green haired boy to pout in annoyance.

" You don't have to flinch when I sometimes show affection, Shuuichi. " Rantarou mentioned as he patted Saihara's shoulders lightly.

Saihara can only grimace before tilting his hat down. Rantarou and Saihara were only friends. The green haired boy usually did this sort of action just to show that he is friends with this person and Saihara was just one of them. Saihara never knew what got him to be Rantarou's friend but they only met in the library. Saihara knew about Rantarou's reputation in a band so he didn't much likely bother the green haired boy but Rantarou can only shrug it off saying that it's fine already.

In Rantarou's band, it consists of Ibuki Mioda, Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono and himself obviously. Ibuki as the guitarist, Leon with the drums, Sayaka with the vocals and Rantarou with the bass and vocals. Together they form the Musical V3 band which usually got famous over time. Saihara is only one of their managers when it comes to performances. Saihara can mentally sigh as he decided to walk off before noticing the frown that is on Rantarou's face. A thought appeared in the play boy's mind as he gazed at the manager of his band carefully.

" Shuuichi....... Isn't it your birthday today? " He asked softly with his eyes concentrated on the golden ones that have been blocked by the cap on the detective in training's head.

Saihara's eyes widen at that as he tilted his head to the side wondering how Amami seem to know when his birthday is at. Was he perhaps a psychic? Rantarou seems to notice the quizzical glance on his face as he can only chuckle drily.

" You told me yourself. Remember? " Amami mentioned with a nervous laugh at the end as he went to his pocket to get out something.

Saihara was now clearly wondering which day he has told the green haired boy about his birthday. But as a detective, it was his job, after all, to solve the mystery himself. Amami can only laugh drily at Saihara before glancing up at the skies once more. Well, perhaps it was just another prediction that the green haired boy usually always have. His soft sighs were heard once more as Amami dived into his pockets clearing showing signs that he is searching for something. It took him a few moments to take out the item out of his pocket.

The yellow-eyed boy gazed at it for a moment as shock filled his face. It was a pendant engraved in a deep golden color within a shape of a magnifying glass along with fake painted rubies decorating along the metal edges. There is glass that is available for the detective to use to see through it like a real detective. Tears began to spill from Saihara's eyes as he immediately raced up towards the green haired boy and embraced him deeply into a hug.

" Thank you Amami-kun... " The male responded with tears staining the shirt that belonged to the green haired boy.

Rantarou can only softly smile before hugging Saihara back and laughing light-hearted. The hugging have to stop after they heard cars crashing by as Rantarou gasp. There was a red car racing towards Shuuihi and Rantarou as the green haired boy did something but at the cost of his consciousness.

" Shuuichi, watch out-! " Rantarou gasped before pushing the birthday boy out of the way.

It took him some moments to register what just happened as Shuuichi is now on the ground, legs crossed, and gazing upon the body of Amami Rantarou who is right now under the car. Sirens began to wail immediately as rumors began to spread. Gossips and false wordings on what happened to the playboy will only remain a mystery since the last time he has seen the green-haired male is when he smiled when he gifted the magnifying glass to him.

(Flashback End.)

Sobs echoed around the room as he clutched onto the pendant tightly into the palms of his hand. He doesn't know what to say anymore. After that event, it was so tragic to him. Many rumors continued to spread about him.

" It was his fault that Rantarou is now 7 months in a coma. " A girl scowled under her breath.

" His birthday caused Rantarou to almost lose his life! " Another student commented.

Gossip began to fill his ears as he didn't even bother to like it one bit. It annoyed him deep to the bone. The male finally set his eyes upon a baseball cap that he has never used since the past 4 years ever since the simulation game happened. Saihara then went to focus on letting a sigh escape his mouth.

" You can do this, Saihara..... I believe you can. " He mentioned quietly under his breath.

He took one more glance in the mirror as he went to get dressed. Although, he did wonder if he should wear his original suit like the one he wore in the simulation game. It killed many sad memories in him but he stood quietly with a smile plastered across his face as he went to get a new look on him.

He focused on wearing something dark so he can be someone unnoticeable in a crowd. The male was glad that he had something dark to wear in his closet. On the mattresses right now is: a dark black colored shirt that has a pirate symbol engrave with white silk with ripped edges showing off some of his skin, a white shirt totally ripped up showing the shirt beneath it, a pair of denim jeans that are unfortunately ripped for some threads to come out, red and white striped socks, and basically dark red sneakers.

Now don't get Saihara wrong here. He isn't the type of fashion senses but he did try it out. The male then sighs before preparing for the first day of work and college ahead of him. He brushed his teeth, tied his hair into a small ponytail, wore his cap, got some coffee and toast. Out goes Saihara Shuuichi, the waiter of Saishuu Gakuen Cafe, the famous heir of the Saihara Agency, and a mere student in a normal college. Well, at least that is what he believes might be normal.

-

He first arrived at college as it seems that he has seen some normal faces here. Kaede Akamatsu, the cheerleader, Maki Harukawa, who is currently dating Kaito Momota, Kaito Momota, who is currently dating Maki Harukawa and so on. The school was merely a place he can be in so he can blend himself into the crowd. He tightened his grip on the pendant Rantarou gave him and strolls into the building like nothing was going to bother him anymore.

He has finally arrived at the principal's office to get the things that he needed to start off the school year. A lock along with the lock combination, his schedule, a folder, and basically other things. The raven-haired boy finally settled into placing his things into his backpack thanking the principal as he took off shutting the door behind him. Saihara finally took his final steps into the long halls of Saishuu Gakuen.

He let another sigh exhale out of him as he wondered why some of the names are basically similar to the rest. He came to notice someone getting bullied as he gulped. He should probably go help the bullied person as he then walked up to the group that is crowding the student. He didn't know what was going on as he went to his pocket to get his hands on a volt taser. The biggest of them all glanced at him curiously wondering what is going on as a smirk on his face.

" Oh look guys! We have a new kid to join him! " The biggest beamed as the 3 began to smirk.

Saihara has taken self-defense classes so he is ready to fight them on. He was glad to put his things into his bag as he went into position. A short person came by as he swung his arm around just to at least get in contact with Saihara as he then flipped him off. The detective then got his volt taser out in his hands as he grabbed the person's wrist and flipped him over and placed the taser to his neck.

" Watch it.... never underestimate whoever you meet. " He responded with a soft growl at the end.

It did actually disgust him to see bullying in front of him. Saihara can only cross his arms with a scowl on his face.

The delinquent didn't know what to say as then the others decided to gang up against the boy as the raven sighs. He swung his leg behind him as the delinquents began to hit back down onto the floor currently scared. Saihara gave them a harsh glare as he took out his license and showed it to him.

" I am Saihara Shuuichi, the heir of the Saihara agency. Bullying under the detective's vision is horrible. Consider yourselves having a warning or else you have to face another group of consequences. " Saihara hissed as the delinquents began to scram.

Saihara then focused on the boy who is now brutally beaten up as he sighs before picking the boy up and headed towards the nurse's office with some of the student's help. It had only taken him a few steps in order for him to reach towards this current location as he can sigh explaining to the nurse that is now in here to her the current situation. He was glad that she was understanding but he needs to know more about the boy who has been brutalized up.

" Excuse me, Tsumiki-San. May I ask who this boy might be? " He asked with curiosity.

The lilac-haired female glanced at him with a weak smile before answering the detective's question.

" He's Ouma Kokichi..... He's the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Frequently having a personality of lying and tricking others with his pranks, he also has a history of many others bullying him. " Mikan explained as the only thing that the detective felt was a pity for the boy.

Saihara took in one more glance to observe the boy. He was just taking notes on his appearance that is going to make his heart beat faster every single time. That definitely did confuse him. His heart would never stop beating as he hesitated to touch his hair letting the soft texture dance within his fingers.

The boy had an octopus styled hair waving around in the wind. He had purple like died ends of his dark black hair. His eyes seem to be closed which is something hard to do. The male was also wearing a checkered scarf with a white attire.

Saihara glances up at the time as he decided to leave the infirmary but then a hand shot up to grab his own. Saihara was clearly confused on what is going on as he glanced back to see opening amethyst orbs.

" Nishishishi~! That's really kind of you to save me from bullying~. " He teased with a soft smile plastered across his face with a finger resting on his soft lips.

-

Day 18. 2XX9. April_

It's been 12 days since he has met Ouma Kokichi. This boy just basically entered into his life with surprise as his life was basically Kokichi playing the lying game on him. After making his way towards his next class, Kokichi appeared up with a giggle at the end.

" Saihara-chan! Let's go to Saishuu Gakuen Cafe! " Kokichi beamed hugging onto Shuuichi's arm.

" Apparently that is where I work...so I guess I do not mind going... " Saihara responded back with a nervous laugh.

Kokichi was surprised from this but he can only let out giggles out of his mouth. Saihara went to start analyzing Kokichi to understand the main purpose of him giggling as Kokichi started to laugh. He took his laughter in as he replaced the tears that are dropping down from his eyes. He clearly has no understanding what is the main message of him laughing but Kokichi decided to voice his next response.

" Then it's currently best if Saihara-Chan serves me a cup of Panta then, right? " he asked curiously while extending the " i " in " right " purposely.

Saihara can only chuckle nervously at Kokichi's response as he nodded slowly.

" If you say so though... Just don't use that silly flower on me again. " Saihara responded as Kokichi can only giggle.

The last thing that his eyes have seen would probably be water on his face with Kokichi having a smirk on his face. What a cocky bastard. Oh well. He will get his revenge later after chasing him. It depends if the cocky bastard can even dare to even run fast. It will be such a shame if he were to dump Panta onto his head sooner or later.

-

Day 21. 2XX9. April_

Skating array was never the first thing he can hear. He was skating from table to table to get his next order. He can only hum quietly under his breath laughing. It seems that Kokichi has come back in here to order another cup of tea or even better... Panta. Kokichi already has the money he needed to give Saihara. He hummed a quiet beat as he tapped his foot on the ground as he then went to go get the order down onto his notepad.

" One cup of Panta along with a milkshake coming right up with strawberry shortcake. " Saihara called out as he skated over towards Kokichi's table with the order in his hands.

Kokichi can only offer a smile as he slapped down his currency on the table. Saihara kindly took it away from Kokichi as he can only see a faint smile on the prankster's face before handing the cashier the money. He came back in here as Kokichi rested his chin on his hands.

" Saihara-chan! Let's play 20 Questions! " He commented with excitement in his voice.

Saihara can only sigh knowing that there is never an end to these questions. They have started playing ever since they have met together in the school. Saihara can only softly sigh as he crossed his arms taking a sip from the milkshake and awaited for Kokichi's first question.

" What is your most horrifying moment? " He asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

That is when Saihara began to break down. The terrifying moment still triggers him still. Kokichi seems to notice the detective breaking down as he panicked. Kokichi went to pull Saihara into a deep hug. He knew he made a big mistake as Saihara continued to sob.

" I-I cau-caused s-someone to be in a coma.. on my birthday! On my birthday...! " Saihara spoke out as he continued to hyperventilate. 

Kokichi then began to sigh before patting Saihara on the back trying to calm him down with a soothing voice. " Saihara-chan... I'm pretty sure that he will get out of his coma soon and that one day will happen. " Kokichi responded with a slight smile.

Saihara seems to have relaxed for a moment as Kokichi released himself from the hug. Now it was Saihara's turn to ask him a question. Kokichi himself found Saihara a little bit hard to understand since he was someone hard to crack. Very hard to understand and can even catch up to his lies. The next question that he asks made Kokichi blush really hard.

" Did you ever have a crush on someone? " He asked quizzically as he seems to nail the point onto the liar. " If so... then who? "

Kokichi took in a deep breath before sipping on the drink to calm his nerves down. He then pulled Saihara closer to him as he went to go kiss him deeply. He then pulled back from the kiss as he shows a bright smile with the detective blushing as hard as he can.

" Does that answer your question, my beloved Saihara-chan~? " He asked teasingly.

Day 6. 2X10. May_

It has been one year since Kokichi and Saihara dated as then Saihara have recently focused on visiting a floral shop down the block. Once he has entered the shop, he seems to notice the cyborg florist who is the owner of the shop. The owner notices Saihara as he smiled holding a bundle of flowers in his hands.

" Kiibo-kun.... do you know where my order is? " Saihara asked calmly.

Kiibo glanced at him with a laugh. He pointed at the bundle of flowers lying there as it was labeled with Saihara's name on it. He quizzically stared at the flower choices as Kiibo can only laugh drily at Saihara's confused face.

" Roses mean love... Irises mean a message. You can give it to your boyfriend that you are spreading a message to him that shows that you love him. " Kiibo responded which made Saihara blush in embarrassment and then he continued on. " According to a site, I remember it stated on stargazer lilies... that stargazer lilies have a romantic ambiance due to their attractive pink, red and white petals, and can be very useful to send someone as a poignant "I miss you" message, due to their underlying symbolism as vessels for true feelings and emotions. "

Saihara took some time to swallow the information in as he nodded as he bowed in front of Kiibo. " Thank you for the flowers, Kiibo-kun! " 

Kiibo then waved at him with a light chuckle. "It's alright, Saihara-kun. Have a nice day! " He called out to the leaving customer.

Kiibo placed his hand down to put his flowers away as he felt like remembering he needed to tell Saihara something but he shrugged it off before hearing the wind chimes chime. He glanced at the entrance as he offered a smile.

" Hello there! Welcome to the shop! What kind of flowers do you want to buy? " 

-

Saihara is now at the hospital as he glanced at the laying figure as he went to replace the old flowers with the new ones. The aroma filled the room as Saihara sat down on a chair before he placed a hand on top of Rantarou's own. He didn't know what to say anymore as he then continued to pray.

" Amami-kun... it's been a year since that event happened... I wish that you can wake up... I wanted to tell you so many stories that happened. I am now dating... I am now the heir of the Saihara agency. I just really missed you, Amami-kun. Please wake up... " Saihara teared up quietly wishing his dream might come true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Hmph... you can tell me more when I get out of the hospital, Shuuichi, " was the only thing Saihara heard before hugging the conscious figure with the brightest smile he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys-! It's Aria with a new one shot-! THIS ONE-SHOT WAS SO LAZY AT THE END- I'm SORRRRRY - I do intend to let this one shot reach over 20+ kudos and then I'll make a one shot story on AO3 for you all to request one shots! Kudos to you all and thank you for reading!


End file.
